One In A Million
by LeAstri
Summary: Alina is a girl who lost her mother a few years w the only thing she wants is to meet her sister and father at their guild Meanwhile other things will occur


_Alina's POV_

It's been almost a week since i left my hometown trying to find my family's beloved guild 'Sabertooth'.I can't feel my legs anymore.I'm tired of walking,wandering around streets not even knowing what i am looking for in the first to be told i've heard a lot about Sabertooth and i've always wanted to learn more and more about it as i wanted to get close to my family in any possible ?now that i'm thinking of it i can't seem to find a proper word that describes'family'.As long as i think the only thing that comes to my mind is the image of my older sister' Minerva' and how we got to take seperate ways just because of what happened to our beloved mother a few years ago.

Feels like yesterday when me with my mother and sister were prepared to visit our father's guild grand were so happy back then as we all climbed into a carriage excited to see the outcome of our father's years of hard work.I don't really want to remember what happened next.I just want to recall all the good things that happened lately so i promised myself that i would erase every sad memory from my mind but i just couldn' am i such a coward?! Why am i so afraid to face the reality,to face my sister?!Why can't i remember when the carriage suddenly capsized causing everything and everyone to flip?!

What could have possibly caused this result?No one saw it coming especially when i heard my sister's screams of for our mother?i think that she was trying to comfort my sister or she was trying break the window just to gain some air? To be honest i don't even remember what she looked mother.I have a picture of her in my do i feel like she is total stranger? Even though when i closed my eyes in the carriage as was afraid of facing my very first .Those flames that covered the carriage,that covered my mind.Αnd still i can't remember my mother.Νot even a word to describe for my sister?Screams were the only thing i could hear because i was still with my eyes closed and with my hands gripped tightly around my knees.

And then...suddenly total happened?Why silence?Something felt wrong and for some weird reason now i was more afraid than ever before.I could only catch a glimpse of my sister stroking my mother's .Stroking her hair?Why was my sister crying?The only thing i could remember after is my mother's body under the fallen carriage and next to her was a river of blood.I felt like crying for a moment but i never succeeded.I wanted to act strong and tough in front of her and my see i was jealous of was always the bold one,the beautiful one,the skilled one.I felt like a total nothing when compared to 's why that was the last time i ever closed my eyes when afraid.I felt like falling to the ground right there.I couldn't stand on my for some reason i just couldn't surrender.I needed to stand up for me and for my sister's shake.I needed to do this as an honor to the woman who sacrifised herself in order to get both of us out of the flaming carriage.

Unfortunately i never kept my that's because that was then i started crying and what's worse is that i never i felt a hand touching my left shoulder.I slowly turned my head up just to see my sister trying to hold up her tears to not run down on her face again.'Let's go' was the only thing she made to say and with that we left the was the last time i saw my mother even in that father learned about it the day it occured,when my sister and i finally reached our first guild.

After that incident my sister and i got seperate ways as i said got a privilege position as a guild member,the strongest to be honest ruling with my father and as for me?I had to go to my hometown to train as they were afraid that i couldn't control my magic say i'm different and that's supposed to be nice isn't it?Well...not in my see,i'm a God of War now time for the usual is a God of War Slayer?.

It's a 'Lost magic' aka something not taught or is able to find sister's magic is called magic revolves around the manipulation of space,which allows her to manipulate any special also allows her to teleport things instantly out of thin air.  
As for me my magic revolves around manipulating the ground.I can create earthquakes out of nowhere,i was born master at swordsmanship,i can eat the courage of my opponents during a battle,i'm a genious when it comes to making a stategy and i can also manipulate space like my sister.

Yeah that's me Alina Orlando and now i'm back to my only family father and my they welcome me back?I have so many questions to ask mostly for the guild and about what happened those years i was of things have changed obviously.I don't expect a big family hug or something i just need someone who i can call to talk to,to share my experiences of all this years i was away.

'We are late,move your feet already!' said a boy to a cat running quickly like he was going to miss something importand. 'Excuse me Sir'i said  
'Huh?Who did you call a Sir?'and now he was looking at was blonde ,with a weird earing on his left ear and what was that? A fur? Who the hell wears fur in the summer?! Especially in this sunheat.'I'm sorry i just wanted to ask a question'.Now he seemed concerned ' And what would that be?'he said staring at knows how i hate when people are staring at me like that.'Today if possible girly' .What did he just call me?! A girly?! Me?! Now he is starting to piss me off.'What the hell did you call...nevermind,do you happen to know a guild named Sabertooth'?


End file.
